Wasabi
Wasabi is a major character in Disney's 2014 animated feature, Big Hero 6. He is an applied physics student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and a member of Big Hero 6. Despite his burly physique, Wasabi is neurotic and compulsive. Background Personality Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded and appears to be the one with the most common sense, initially finding Hiro's plan to form a team of superheroes to stop a villainous masked man to be insane. In reality, such an idea would sound ridiculous. With these facts, Wasabi is often mistaken for a coward, as he's easily scared and disturbed when facing intense situations, whilst his friends generally take a more fearless, or considerably less excitable approach. Wasabi is overly a "by the book" kind of person, strictly following rules and believes in using law and order as a way of going about everyday life. Whilst the other members of the team prefer to jump into action spontaneously, Wasabi would usually stand aside for a few moments to concoct a plan, eventually putting it into immediate, affective motion once he does. With the other members of the team being rather reckless at times, Wasabi's ultimate composure and ordinance can be a valuable source of prosperity amongst the team, specifically when dealing with crime-fighting. Even so, Wasabi's lawful nature can sometimes annoy the others members of the team, specifically Go Go, who was openly frustrated with Wasabi during a high-stakes car chase through the city as the group tries to evade the villainous Yokai; as Wasabi would constantly follow the various rules of the road as he drove, slowing down their escape and making them an easier target for Yokai's clutches. Wasabi is also shown to go by a system: where there's a place for everything, and everything is in its place; as shown during his introduction at San Fransokyo Tech, where he showcases his carefully organized and divided tools to the newcomer in the form of Hiro. His intense dislike for a disorder is also seen in the snippet, where Go Go comedically grabs a tool, thus tarnishing the entire ordinance of his table, and resulting in a tantrum. However, despite his normally cautious and somewhat anxious personality, he can be very brave. This was shown during Big Hero 6's first confrontation with Yokai. While Yokai had Go Go and Honey Lemon cornered, Wasabi intervened and confronted the masked villain to prevent him from harming his friends, demonstrating he is willing to risk his life for them. It was also shown that while he does normally prefer being organized and having a plan, he can think on his feet and react quickly and effectively to a situation. This was shown when he was being squished by Yokai's microbots between two thick metal walls and expeditiously responded by using his lasers to cut a hole underneath him and escaping. He was also able to use the lack of gravity during the battle with Yokai to his advantage as he swiftly and agilely cut down a number of Microbots, advising the other team members to do the same. Interestingly, the latter action also demonstrates Wasabi's sense of leadership. Physical Appearance Gallery Profile_-_Wasabi.jpg Wasabi_-_KH3.png Wasabi_BH6.jpg Wasabi_Sword_Render.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes/Superheroines Category:Black haired characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Males Category:Brunettes Category:Muscular characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:CGI characters Category:Animated characters Category:African characters Category:African-American characters Category:American characters Category:North American characters Category:2010s characters Category:Giants Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists